1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve for injecting fuel.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-pressure injection valves of the existing art as a rule have a high-performance magnetic circuit that enables the implementation of short switching times as well as reproducible opening and closing behavior. Although an internal pole has a high saturation induction in order to achieve high dynamics, with present-day high-pressure injection valves magnetic losses occur via their valve sleeve as the magnetic field builds up and decays. This results in an appreciable degradation of the switching time and dynamics of the fuel injection valve. In addition, production of the magnet armature is very cost-intensive and complex. Resistance to aggressive media, for example ethanol or urea, which are increasingly contained in fuels, is moreover insufficient to ensure satisfactory long-term durability of the injection valves even in countries having large fluctuations in fuel quality. In addition, conformity with regulatory requirements, in particular with regard to the use of materials hazardous to health, must be ensured for the future.